The Weakest Link
by poetic heart 75
Summary: It's time to shake up the WWE Divas Division
1. Chapter 1

The Weakest Link

Your team is only as strong as your weakest link. So what happens when the whole Divas Division seems weak and you're the only strong point? It's time that justice is brought to the Divas Division. It's time to wake up and realize wrestling is about skill and talent and not just going out into the ring and skipping around in some skimpy outfit and flipping your hair around. It's time to go back to the days when the Divas looked hot and were smart and tough at the same time. It's time for a revolution.

Madison Gilbert sat in her 4 bedroom condo watching RAW and hanging with her two roommates Roxy and Jessica. Madison is already semi established in the WWE and Jessica and Roxy are new talents that are working the Independent Wrestling Circuit. This is a rare day off for Madison and she's bumming around in her grey sweats and a black CM Punk shirt.

Roxy's full name is Roxanne Rodriguez. She is 28 years old and has long curly brown hair down to her shoulders. She's of Puerto Rican descent and was born and raised in Chicago, Illinois and is wearing black lounge pants and a black Hounds of Justice Shield shirt.

Jessica Mendez is 27 years old and has naturally blonde hair, but streaks it with dark black streaks. She's the resident rocker chick and was born and raised in Kalamazoo, Michigan. She is wearing black lounge pants and a black Shield shirt she made herself that says Sierra Hotel India Echo Lima Delta on the back of it and it has a picture of Roman Reigns and Seth Rollins on the front that she took at a recent event.

Madison Gilbert is 28 years old and was born and raised in New Orleans, Louisiana. She goes by the name Maddie "Main Street" Gilbert or The Southern Comfort in the ring. She is friends with a lot of the WWE Super stars and Divas.

Jessica suddenly gets up off the couch like she is pissed off about something and goes into the kitchen.

Madison: "Hey Jess, what's up?"

Jessica: "This shit pisses me off."

She makes a wild gesture towards the TV where Kaitlyn and AJ Lee have just finished their Divas match.

Madison: "It's TV. There's supposed to be drama involved. It's the WWE. World Wrestling Entertainment and these two are just providing the Entertainment part."

Jessica: "They shouldn't let those Mean Girls try to dominate their time. I love Kaitlyn and I love AJ. They're both strong and tough and not worried about being cute out there in the ring. They have actual talent and actual skills. Then you have these stupid bitches going out there trying to wrestle with zero skill and zero talent and real women like these two get put on the back burner while they do their idiot routine out there. It's insulting. As far as I'm concerned, I'm going to destroy all of those Mean Girls when I get to the WWE. I'm going to be a one woman wrecking ball and take them all out one diva at a time."

Madison: "You know what? You're actually on to something with that one woman wrecking ball thing."

Jessica: "I know I am. The problem is I'm not in the door yet. Nobody has any idea who the hell I am or what the hell I am about."

Madison: "Make yourself known. That's how Seth did it."

Jessica: "Seth is also a man. Male Superstars have it easier than females and are accepted more."

Roxy: "Dude, you are going to get nowhere with an attitude like that. Just because you are a woman and he's a man doesn't mean you deserve any less respect. You need to stand up and take charge and make those people see that you're a one woman wrecking ball. Granted, there aren't a lot of big known names on the Independent Circuit, but you can make an impression that will earn you your stripes."

Madison: "Holding the Championship belt for 6 months is a start. They notice when you start stacking up championships under your belt. That's how I got in. Hunter saw my tapes and saw that I could dominate and I was in."

Roxy: "No, you're in was Paul Hayman. If you never ran into CM Punk at that gym in New Orleans, this story would have a different ending I'm sure of it."

Madison: "Yeah. I would've got in the WWE Divas Division about 5 years sooner. I'd be established right after NXT and that big Divas Pay Preview match they did. If it wasn't for that Royal rumble, I would still be fighting for my spot. Hayman held me back if anything came out of that relationship."

Roxy: "You knew he was shady. What made you decide he was going to treat you any different then he treated his other talent?"

Madison: "The fire in my heart and the desire to be the best Diva in the world. That's what made me take on Hayman and that's what made me feel like I was going to soar and I did. I soared and I conquered and the smartest thing I ever did was send that fat walrus packing and walk my ass into Vicki's office and ask for my own spot."

Jessica: "Just like that. You walked into the head of management's office and demanded a spot on the roster."

Madison: "Yeah. It was just like that. Trish was with me and we were planning my take over basically. Hayman and I got into this huge fight outside the Diva's locker room and he tried to pacify me and tell me how he thinks I'm special and I have talent. I told him if he was looking for an ass to kiss he needed to find Curtis Axel because I was done with him. He insisted on trying to pacify me and I got pissed and shoved him and he fell on his fat walrus ass on the floor. It was awesome."

Roxy: "That had to be one hell of a scene backstage."

Madison: "Oh it was. The Shield had front row seats to it. They were coming out of the Super Stars locker room when I shoved Hayman onto his ass like he was nothing. I think I actually heard Roman go "Oh shit….Dammmmn" when I knocked him down."

Jessica gets a proud smile on her face.

Jessica: "That's my boy. He doesn't like Hayman. Hell, nobody likes Hayman."

Madison: "Hence why I staged the attack on him in the middle of the ring. First, he's out there lying his fat walrus ass off about sending Brock to beat up Punk. Then he's going to sit there and try to tell me not to air our dirty laundry out in public."

Jessica: "That line sounds familiar."

Madison: "Yeah. Exactly my point I wanted to make. He used that same bullshit with Punk when he was sitting there professing how much he loved him and was like a father figure to him and blah blah blah. So, I had his ass kicked. Then Punk tried to get involved in it and I gave him his own GTS. He didn't know how to handle the fact that a woman was fighting with him because I guess the WWE has a rule where the male super stars don't touch the female super stars in the ring. So, I told him "Go ahead. We're bending that rule tonight." And he gave me one of those "All right" shrugs of his shoulder and waved me on like "Bring it" so I brought it."

Jessica: "And how did you land the entrance with The Shield?"

Madison: "Funny you should mention The Shield. See, I was coming out of the trainer's room after Hunter told me to go get checked to make sure I could go out there and give 100 percent in the ring. Which I passed with flying colors of course by the way so I am coming out of the door and Seth Rollins is walking passed the door. Somehow, he managed to be behind the door when I opened it. Lucky for him, I didn't hit him with it. I spooked him and he jumped back. Then I apologized for almost killing him with the door and took him out to lunch."

Jessica: "You took Seth out to lunch."

Madison: "Yes I did and he was a perfect gentleman the entire time. We walked around the LA Live Center which is a little shopping area next to Staple Center in LA to kill some time before the gig and I told him my idea to jump Hayman. He told me we had to include Dean and Roman or it wouldn't be a Shield attack and I said of course. Then, we went back to Staple Center and he introduced me to Dean and Roman and we all sat down and talked about jumping Paul. Then Seth pops off with "Why don't you come down with The Shield tonight" and I asked Vicki if I could be a little provocative out there and she gave me permission and the entrance was born."

Jessica: "Please tell me you got some Rollins action that night after the gig."

Madison: "Jess, you sound like the other guys. Yeah, I got a little bit of Rollins action as you put it."

Roxy: "Rollins action includes what exactly?"

Jessica: "Well, anything that Seth did to Madison is Rollins action. Kissing, touching, sex that's all a part of it."

Madison: "Oh if that's the case, then there was serious Rollins action going on that night."

Jessica about loses her teeth in amazement and shock that her best friend may have possibly nailed one of her favorite wrestlers.

Jessica: "You sly little bitch. I want all the details."

Roxy: "Can you handle all the details? You're damn near jumping out of your skin now."

Jessica: "Shut the hell up. Spill it, Maddie. Come on, I want to live vicariously through you."

Madison: "All right, keep your panties on. I thought you were more interested in how to get your foot through Vicki's door and into one of the Mean Girls asses, but if I must bore you with the obnoxious details of how my date with Seth Rollins went, then I guess that's what I have to do."

Jessica: "Now it was a date. First, it was you took him out to lunch to make up for almost killing him with the door and now it's a date."

Madison: "The date came after the gig and lunch."

Jessica: "Did he kiss you at any point in this alone time?"

Madison: "Yes. He made the first move and kissed me after lunch that afternoon."

Jessica: "Wow, he doesn't waste any time. Doesn't he have a long term girlfriend he's lived with for 2 years?"

Madison: "Apparently, they broke up because she got tired of the gig life."

Jessica: "Did you happen at any point in this afternoon walk to mention the fact that you don't date people you work with and did you happen to bring up that it makes the work environment complicated to him or are you just leading the poor man on thinking he can have some sort of normal relationship with you on the road."

Madison: "Dude, we went to lunch together. I didn't expect him to reach over and kiss me. Then I won my match against Nikki Bella and tripped her in the locker room on purpose for talking shit about me. He decided that we needed to celebrate my victory and I was going to go out and celebrate anyway. So, I went out with him and we met up with the rest of the gang at Lucky Strikes."

Jessica: "So, that's a "No" on the "I don't date coworkers" and the "Complicated work environment" question I asked. Are you interested in a normal relationship with him on the road?"

Madison: "Whoa, slow down. Back up the boat a bit here, Jess. Seth and I are not in a relationship by any means. I still don't date coworkers and don't want to complicate our work environment even though Hunter could care less if his workers are together or not as long as we keep our drama out of the ring."

Jessica: "So, why did you go out with him if you're not interested in a relationship with him? Did you do it so you could sit and brag to us about your conquest?"

Madison: "No."

Roxy: "I told you she couldn't handle the details of what happened."

Jessica: "What details? She went out to lunch with him and kissed him. Those aren't details. I don't want to see her leading him on. Seth is a good guy and a very sweet person. I don't want to see him get hurt because he's more attached then she is."

Madison: "He's not attached to me. We aren't even serious. Bowling is not a serious date and we ate at the Olive Garden all you can eat pasta bowls. Dude can put away food like nobody's business."

Jessica: "He's a wrestler and he does cross fit. Of course, he's got a huge appetite. Ok, you kissed him after lunch and there was some touching. What happened at dinner?"

Madison: "Well, he liked me kissing him at lunch and he did make a point in taking me to Olive Garden alone. So, I asked him if this was considered a date and he said he was just taking his friend out for a victory dinner. Then I pointed out the obvious that he had made a point in front of the other guys to say he was taking me out as opposed to "Hey let's all grab some food together." And he smiled and said "Yeah. You got me. I guess this is a date."

Jessica: "I'd go with that friend taking out a friend thing. He doesn't sound like he's trying to be very romantic at this point in the game."

Roxy: "Cuz he's not being romantic. Its two friends going out and he just happened to kiss her in the process. He doesn't sound like he's trying to scope out a girlfriend to me."

Jessica: "Would you like my honest assessment of this?"

Madison: "What is your honest assessment of this?"

Jessica: "Seth is flirting with you. He liked your kiss and felt chemistry on his part. He wanted to explore it further by taking you out to dinner. You flirted back and kissed him back. So, it's a mutual flirting situation at this point so he's comfortable putting his arm around you or snuggling up to you in a public place."

Madison: "He brought up that Hunter didn't care if his super stars dated each other. He laughed right in my face when I said I didn't want Hunter to get the wrong impression about us."

Jessica: "Yeah. It's a mutual flirting situation. Did he kiss you again at any point after dinner or during?"

Madison: "Yeah. He kissed me again


	2. Chapter 2

Madison: "Yeah. He kissed me after dinner and we made out in the car a little bit. He started to make out with me in the restaurant a little bit too."

Jessica: "It's a friend with Benefits thing. That's my official assessment."

Roxy: "All right, now that we have that established. Can we get on to the part where I get to break my foot off in one of those plastic Barbie doll asses in the ring? How does that work considering you're the only established one here?"

Madison: "Like this."

She calls Hunter on her phone.

Hunter: "This is Paul Vasquez."

Madison: "Hello Paul. It's Madison Gilbert. How are you?"

Hunter: "Hey Maddie. I'm doing good and yourself?"

Madison: "I'm good. I'm enjoying my rare day off with my girls at home. I have an idea to run by you."

Hunter: "I'm all ears. Shoot."

Madison: "Well, what would you say if I told you I had an idea that would revolutionize the Divas division and take it back to the days when sexy women had talent in the ring and actually used it?"

Hunter: "I'd say sign me up. You've already opened the door for that to happen."

Madison: "OK. I want you to hear this all the way out before you decide."

Hunter: "You've got my full attention, Maddie. Go ahead."

Madison: "All right, I want to for a Divas version of The Shield to take out the weak divas one by one."

Hunter: "And who is your Divas Shield team?"

Madison: "Well, the other two ladies you have heard of, but they aren't established super star Divas. They're from the Independent scene where I got my start and they have serious talent that is being ignored if you ask me. It's an injustice to both of them."

Hunter laughs at her choice of words.

Hunter: "I see you're already getting into your Diva defense mode."

Madison: "Yeah. Well, my first candidate other than myself is my girl The Resident Rocker Jessica Mendez."

Hunter: "You're right. I've heard of her. She's shaking things up over there on the IWC. She's the current Diva champion over there for 6 straight months."

Madison: "That's right. I'm proud of her. I taught her damn near everything she knows."

Jessica shoves her playfully and Madison sticks her tongue out at her.

Hunter: "You trained her?"

Madison: "Well, we used to wrestle in her basement in high school. Her mother didn't like the fact that we were being tom boys. It's a long story that I'll share with you one day. The second candidate is Diamond Dust Roxy Rodriguez."

Hunter: "Another name I've heard of from the IWC and another Diva champion. Didn't she beat The Resident Rocker?"

Madison: "Yeah. A few times and she's proud of herself too. We still love her though. My girls are ready for prime time and have been waiting for their chance to break into the spot light like I did. I'm just taking this opportunity to maybe open the door and let them in."

Hunter: "All right, you've got my attention on this one. I like the idea of a Divas version of The Shield, but we can't have an exact duplicate of the guys. That would be redundant."

Madison: "No. Hell no it's not a duplicate version of the guys. It's much better and besides, they don't go after women. It's not allowed."

Hunter: "Draw me up a prototype and we'll run it Monday and see what happens. If it hits, you're in."

Madison: "You won't be disappointed."

Hunter: "I'll see you Monday in Chicago."

Madison: "You got it. Bye."

Hunter: "Bye."

They hang up and Madison jumps up in the air with a celebratory "Yes" fist pump.

Madison: "We're in. The prototype goes out Monday in Chicago. That means we have to come up with our outfits, a name for ourselves and a gimmick."

Jessica: "So, the Divas Justice League has a green light."

Roxy: "Ummm, no. That's not what we're calling ourselves. We are not comic book super heroes or Shield clones

Jessica: "So, no tactical gear and combat boots?"

Madison: "No. We're going out there sexy and provocative yet tasteful and we're showcasing our skills not our ability to trash talk, but that will be a huge part of the set up."

Jessica: "Yeah. We're going to dominate the Divas division."

Monday night rolls along and the girls show up for the live RAW taping in Chicago, Illinois. The matches are going on and it comes to the point where the Divas are about to go out and do a match. Suddenly, it appears like the television screen goes out and a test pattern comes up. The image flickers and an empty room comes into focus.

"Make no attempt to adjust your sets. We are taking over now."

Three sets of female legs in knee length leather boots come into the frame.

Jessica: "Expecting maybe The Shield to come on? Sorry boys, we're running this yard now. The Resident Rocker Jessica Spitfire is in control now."

Madison: "Madison Gilbert."

Roxy: "Diamond Dust Roxy Rodriguez."

Jessica: "You may find yourself wondering who the hell we are. Well, you'll know us soon enough. There seems to be an over population of talentless, unworthy Divas backstage that are all boobs and no skills or all beauty and no brains. The Mean Girls and Total Divas are prime examples of this."

Roxy: "We have a problem with brainless twits."

Madison: "The fact that all you men out there focus on the physical beauty of these plastic Barbie dolls is a huge injustice. The real talent is never seen because you're too focused on the outside package."

Jessica: "We're here to dominate and destroy each and every single one of you weak, pathetic, plastic, talentless twits back there. Be warned. We're coming for you."


	3. Chapter 3

Roxy: "Divas Justice."

The camera drops back down to the boots as they leave out of the room. Meanwhile, with the super stars, Dean, Seth and Roman have just seen the new promo the girls sent out to the Divas Division.

Seth: "Oh shit. Looks like Maddie's got herself little shit storm coming."

Dean has a look on his face like he's just been reintroduced to a ghost of his past.

Roman: "What's with the look dude?"

Dean: "Diamond Dust and I have a history. I thought she retired."

Roman: "Surprise. She's back and apparently out for Divas Justice with Maddie and The Resident Rocker."

Dean: "I know. I heard the promo. It's hard to tell how much she's grown up from that close up camera angle, but her eyes are still the same and her face hasn't changed at all. The make-up is more dramatic and darker then when I first met her and her clothes are a little bit more revealing. She wasn't really comfortable with her body back then. Wow, Kensi's not going to believe this."

Roman: "Does Kensie have any idea about your past with Diamond Dust?"

Dean: "No, but she will next time I see her. She's in Vancouver right now working."

Seth: "Yeah. You can't leave Kensie in the dark about this. She's not going to be happy when she finds out your hiding an old girlfriend from her. Especially one you still have feelings for from the look on your face right now when you saw her."

Dean: "It's been years since I've seen Diamond Dust."

Seth: "Her girls are on to something with that whole weeding out the useless twits."

Roman: "Maddie always said she was going to change the Divas division and this is the way to start it."

Dean: "Part of me wants to say it's a rip off of our Shield mission, but it's not really. We don't go after females. It's a different angle. I think I'm going to enjoy watching Divas Justice."

Seth: "I can agree on that. Let's go find Maddie and the girls. I want a formal introduction."

Dean gets a wicked smile on his face.

Roman: "What's going through that head of yours, Ambrose?"

Dean: "You'll see. Just follow my lead."

Seth: "Are we about to get our asses beat by females?"

Dean: "No, but I'm about to test them and see if they can stand up to me."

Roman: "Good luck, dude. We've got your back."

They come out into the green room where the girls are celebrating their debute video.

Dean: "Well, if it isn't the wanna-be female Shield biters."

Roxy: "Says the most over dramatic super star in the locker room. You're not the first people in the history of WWE to go out there and mix things up. This is our yard now."

Seth: "You don't have a yard, sweetheart. That rite is earned around here. You can't just walk in and start marking territory."

Madison: "You have to kick in a few doors before you can be let in. I don't wait to be let in."

Jessica: "Yeah. What's your problem any way, Ambrose? I think you'd be proud to have females fucking up the Divas division."

Dean starts laughing. He puts a hand on Jessica's shoulder.

Dean: "There's already a female fucking up the Divas division all on her own, sweetheart. She didn't need to bring in her wanna- be's. That's cute though."

Roxy: "Jonathan Good, since when are you against any form of change? The guy I wrestled and beat in the IWC was all about busting down the doors and changing things for the little guy. Did we sell out because all this Shield popularity is too much?"

Roxy's sudden use of Dean's real name through him off his game and made him forget what he was going to say next.

Dean: "You just totally broke my character. That's not what was supposed to happen, Diamond."

Roxy looks around.

Roxy: "Oh I'm sorry, was that supposed to be part of some promo because I don't see any cameras."

Dean: "No. No promo I was just busting your balls to see if you girls were really up for the Divas Justice task. How the hell have you been?"

He wraps her in a huge hug and Roxy hugs him back as he slightly lifts her off her feet.

Roxy: "I've been all right. My career took off like a shot. I've been running the IWC Divas division and beating some of the guy's asses. I got my championship belt finally."

Dean: "Well, that's a good thing. I made the WWE and got the United States Championship thanks to my brothers here. Roman and Seth, guys this is Roxy Diamond Dust. We used to date on the IWC circuit and she kicked my ass."

Seth: "Hello Roxy. I'm Seth."

Roxy: "Nice to meet you, Seth. When I first saw you you were Tyler Black. It's nice to meet Seth Rollins."

She shakes his hand.

Seth: "I'm a man now. Seth is a tougher name."

Roxy: "But Tyler won you all your titles and stuff."

Seth: "Rollins made me one half of the Tag Team Champions and got me into the WWE."

Roxy: "That you did, Rollins."

Roman steps forward now and she shakes his hand.

Roman: "Hello Roxy. I'm Joe."

Roxy: "Nice to meet you, Joe. The other half of the Tag Team Champions and this is my girl, Jessica and you all already know Maddie."

Jessica: "Hello Joe."

She shakes Roman's hand.

Jessica: "Jonathan."

She shakes Dean's hand

Jessica: "And Seth."

She shakes Seth's hand.

Seth: "It's nice to meet you."

Dean: "Nice to meet you."

Roman: "Nice to meet you."

Madison: "Wow, you all knew each other way back when."

Roman: "I didn't know any of you. I was playing football in those days."

Dean: "I dated Diamond Dust for a good year before we broke up."

Madison: "Holy shit. If you two dated for a year then how the hell did you avoid ever running into me?"

Dean: "Easy. You're girl, here never took me outside of the IWC to meet any of her friends or family."

Roxy: "Still on that, are we? How about the fact that I found you kissing another man backstage at one of the events? That might have something to do with the reason why we broke up."

Roman and Seth both turn and look at Dean.

Seth: "Is there something you need to tell us, Dean?"

Dean: "I kissed a boy and I liked it. No big deal. It's not like I'm going to go start a parade or something."

Roman: "Wow. Dean's into kissing guys, eh Roxy."

Roxy: "He was into kissing that one."

Dean: "Look, Mike said he had a crush on me. I told him I liked females. He asked me if I'd ever kissed a guy before and I said no. The next thing I knew, he was kissing me and I wasn't turned off by it so I kissed him back. We separated and it was over. No big deal."

Roman: "No big deal."

Seth: "But, he's getting on the defensive about it so there was something there. He had to say "No big deal" like four times to justify liking it."

Madison: "So, Dean likes to kiss boys. Whatever floats your boat, dude. More power to you."

Dean: "Thank you, Maddie. Thank you for your support."

He smiles at her and she smiles back.

Roxy: "It's not like I'm letting out any big huge secrets. Now, do we want to talk about how many times I saw Tyler's naked ass in the ring?"

She slings her arm around Seth and Seth hugs her.

Seth: "No. We don't need to talk about how many times you saw my naked ass in the ring. I can still hear the "Don't lose your pants, Tyler" chants from the front rows."

Madison: "So, you approve our Divas Justice promo?"

The guys all look at each other and then back at the women.

Seth: "I do. I loved it. I can't wait to see you actually go out there and work as a team."

Dean: "I know you all three can kick some major ass in singles completion. It'll be fun to watch you work together out there."

Seth: "Are you going to use "My Songs Know What Your Song Did In The Dark" or are you going to use another one?"

Madison: "Another one. That's my intro music.


	4. Chapter 4

Seth: "Well, you'll probably be using it tonight since I assume you don't have a group song with you at the moment."

Jessica: "Oh, we have a group song with us. No worries there."

A producer comes into the green room where everyone is waiting. She hands him their music and the little video promo that goes with it.

Producer: "Get ready for your intro girls."

Madison: "Are we ready for this?"

Jessica: "Hell yeah."

Roxy: "Damn straight."

They slap high fives with the guys and each other.

Jessica: "See you after the show."

Seth: "Yeah. See you after the show."

She smiles as the girls go to the curtain to wait for their intro music. The Mean Girls are out in the ring taking on the Total Divas when the place goes dark and you hear the test pattern tone.

Michael: "What's going on?"

Jerry: "It seems like we're having some technical difficulties at the moment."

Michael: "It appears that we have been taken over by another network."

"We're coming for you. Don't adjust your television sets."

"Click, Click Boom" by Saliva comes on and all three women are standing on the ring side apron dressed in black vinyl with knee high black vinyl boots. Madison in her trade mark shorts and halter. Jessica in a tank top and pants and Roxy in pants and a boostie top.

The only divas still in the ring are Nikki, Brie and Alicia Fox.

Jerry: "We've been taken over by the Divas of Justice. They've been leaving cryptic messages for the divas locker room all week. They're coming for the weak and what they deem to be unworthy. Now, we finally get to see their debute."

Nikki, Brie and Alicia take stance like they are ready to fight the women when they step foot into the ring. Roxy is the first to step over the ropes by Brie. Jessica and Maddie stand on the other sides of the ring behind Alicia and Nikki.

Michael: "They appear to be stalking Nikki Bella, Brie Bella and Alicia Fox."

Jerry: "I don't like the look on those girls' faces. They want to end these three's careers. This can't be good."

Finally, they get into the ring with the three of them and they start wrestling. Nikki and Brie appear to have the Divas of Justice until Roxy takes them down with a spear that would make Kaitlyn and Roman both extremely proud. Maddie takes down Alicia with no problem. The three of them are standing over Nikki, Brie and Alicia in the middle of the ring. Jessica motions for the sound guy to give her a mic.

Jessica: "You three are done. This is only the beginning of what's in store for the rest of you Divas watching us. We're coming for you."

The piled heap of three women didn't seem to respond. Roxy takes the mic from Jessica.

Roxy: "Divas Justice."

The girls do their pose and leave the ring.

Michael: "Well, at least these three fight fair."

Jerry: "Were you and I watching the same show? They came in and just jumped them unprovoked. That was far from a fair fight."

Michael: "It looks like we have a Divas Justice team now."


	5. The Weakest Link chapt 5

Meanwhile, backstage the girls are celebrating a victory slapping high fives and hugging.

Jessica: "That was totally bad ass. We dominated those Barbie blow up dolls."

Roxy: "Nobody can touch us."

Nikki, Brie and Alicia recover from being beat to crap and go straight into Hunters office.

Nikki: "Really Hunter? It's come to hiring female henchmen to beat up the divas now?"

Hunter: "Hello Nicole, Brianna, and Alicia. Yeah, I saw the match and I loved it. Nice night we're having so far, isn't it? Look, they aren't henchmen. They're new talent and this is their thing. All three of you are professionals. It's your turn in the spotlight. Fight back if you don't like them beating on you."

Nikki: "Beating us up? They jumped us. The whole arena went dark. There was no possible way we could see to defend ourselves."

Brie: "Not to mention that Maddie is insane. She tripped Nikki in the locker room for no reason and then proceeded to blow her a kiss as she left. There were no cameras around. This was not a promo for the show. She's insane."

Hunter: "Look, this is not tattle tale time. We're all adults. There's no need to sit and point fingers and call names. That's being a poor sport, Brie. You lost the match fair and square."

Brie: "Lost the match? This wasn't their match to get involved in. They weren't invited to this fight and yet, there they were turning off the lights on us."

Hunter: "And again, you're a professional. You don't like the end results defend yourself. Challenge the Divas of Justice."

Brie: "Oh we will challenge them. You'd better believe this isn't over. And you'd better check Maddie. She's insane."

Hunter: "What goes on between Nikki and Maddie is their personal business not mine or yours. So keep your nose out of it. I'll talk to her about the incident as for what happened tonight, watch your backs."

Nikki: "Whatever."

She storms off in one of her moods.

Brie: "We will be challenging the Divas of Justice or what the hell ever they call themselves. More like psycho bitches."

Hunter: "Oh and some advice for Nikki don't provoke Maddie and she won't get hurt. It's that easy."

She leaves Hunters office and Alicia follows her. Jessica, Maddie and Roxy are coming up the hall to talk to Hunter about their victory.

Alicia: "Oh look, it's the psycho bitch pack now."

Brie: "You three bitches had better watch your backs. We're getting revenge on you and you're going to pay for that little attack out there."

Roxy: "I'm shaking in my boots."

Jessica: "You three Barbie blow up dolls are not going to do anything to us. You can challenge us and we will accept, but you will not hurt us. I can promise you that right here and now."

Brie: "We'll see about that."

Maddie: "You didn't learn from what I did to you last time you tried to beat me, Alicia?"

Alicia: "It's payback time."

Maddie: "That's so cute. I'll see you out there."

Alicia: "Count on it."

Jessica: "Run along children."

Brie: "Bitch."

They leave and Jessica, Roxy and Maddie go into Hunter's office.

Hunter: "There are the girls I actually wanted to talk to. Come on in and have a seat."

They come in and sit down.

Hunter: "You did it. You've got yourselves a place on the roster. That was unbelievable. You got all three of them."

Jessica: "That was the idea behind the attack. I'm glad you enjoyed watching us out there. So, I take it the promos worked."

Hunter: "Not only did they work, but we have more ratings than before. You saved the divas division."

Maddie: "I told you it would work. Now all I have to do is keep from knocking all three of their heads together in the locker room. Nikki has this really bad habit of talking shit behind someone's back and I don't take lightly to that. If it's not in the ring, it's personal."

Hunter: "I can agree on that. She does like to talk about people behind their backs a lot. That's why I wasn't really paying her any attention when she came in here to yell about my female henchmen."

Roxy starts smiling.

Roxy: "She knows her number is up and all the other plastic Barbie blow up dolls back there."

Hunter: "Welcome aboard ladies."

He calls for his secretary to bring in the contracts. Jessica and Roxy look at each other with excitement in their eyes, but keep the cool as a cucumber outside so not to make a scene in the boss' office.

Maddie: "I know that feeling well."

She squeezes their shoulder. The same brunette that brought Maddie's contract in brings in the contracts for Jessica and Roxy and a third contract.

Hunter: "Now, Maddie is already a part of the roster, but this contract is for the Divas of Justices as a group."

Maddie: "May I?"

Hunter: "It's yours. Please do look it over."

She picks up the contract and looks it over having gone to business school she knows all there is to know about contracts and marketing.

Maddie: "Divas of Justice. Are we totally sure we want that as our name? It's legally binding once we sign this paper."

Jessica: "Hell yeah."

Roxy: "Bring it on."

Maddie: "All right. You're on, Hunter. We own the name and all creative rights to it. Nobody else can use Divas of Justice or our look. All merchandise is run by us first and we have last word on all of our stuff."

Hunter: "You got it. Damn, it's good to see a beautiful woman who knows what she's talking about."

Roxy: "We all know what she's talking about. We were in the same business classes. So, there's no screwing us over."

Hunter: "I would never even think about screwing you guys over. Are there any demands you'd like to add to your personal contract, Roxy or is it Diamond Dust."

Roxy: "Behind that door, it's Roxy. In the ring, it's Diamond Dust."

Hunter: "Ok."

Roxy: "Well, no. I don't have any other demands to add. Maddie covered it. I own my name and all creative rights to it. All merchandise goes through me and anything related to Diamond Dust also. I have the last say on anything with my image or likeness on it."

Hunter: "You got it. And you Jessica?"

Jessica: "Same thing. I own my name and all creative rights to it. I own The Resident Rocker and Jessica Spitfire. I have last say on anything with me image or likeness on it. All merchandise goes through me first."

Hunter: "You got it and I take it that goes for the Divas of Justice too?"

Maddie: "Yes it does and I want you to prepare yourself for a Divas of Justice verses The Shield match too. I want to mix it up with the guys."

Hunter: "I'll see what I can do to make that happen."


End file.
